


急症室的故事

by PinkSnow0222



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSnow0222/pseuds/PinkSnow0222
Summary: 追剧旧作。“编剧不行我来补”，记录季与季，集与集之间的空白。
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Kudos: 1





	1. 再会之前

**Author's Note:**

> 追剧旧作。“编剧不行我来补”，记录季与季，集与集之间的空白。

S3 EP01 - 之前

白石惠偶尔会想起2010年春的那场事故。小型民航客机从成田起飞后，突发引擎故障，迫降途中坠落在森林中。那时的她离拿到飞行医生认定证书还有几天的时间。那时的她也还没有成为丧父的女儿。

在找到受伤的父亲之前，白石依稀记得，她对身边的蓝泽是相当有抵触情绪的。谁受得了在自己父亲生死未卜的情况下，还被耳提面命职业素养呢。后来想想，其实抵触情绪一直以来都有。只不过作为一起奋斗的同期，同病相怜的伙伴，各种意义上她都比旁人更能够合理化蓝泽的言行。尤其是在那一年春天，蓝泽耕作与生父相认的那段荒唐家事，单单只与她分享了。无独有偶，几乎在同一时间她得知了父亲绝症的噩耗，于是两人之间便结成了微妙的失意人联盟。双方都不是能说会道的安慰达人，可想而知大部分私密的对谈到最后都沦为比惨大会。与受伤的刺猬在春寒料峭中靠近取暖，不是不会被刺痛，只是当时苦难的寒冷更加难以应对罢了。

那么蓝泽他当时，到底是哪里惹到自己来着？白石惠的思维渐渐陷入回忆的细节里。  
是在初诊室阻止她去现场，还是在现场时提醒她集中注意力，又或者是在她焦急地登记失踪人口特征时的冷言冷语？

“我对自己的父亲一点了解都没有。而你，还能说出三件事。”  
“你还是跟刚来翔北的时候一模一样，软弱，毫无长处。”  
“你从黑田医生那里学到了什么？“

好像每次对话都是说教，还特别刺耳。  
无论在何种职场，入耳的说话方式是基本。像蓝泽耕作这般，同理心时有时无，共情能力体现不足，安慰人的方式也一言难尽，实在是反面教材的典型。当然，好的医生会有各自的样子，核心指标肯定不在其是否能言善道上。外科医蓝泽耕作自我认识清晰，目标明确，绝大多数时候能闭嘴绝不开口，尤其是刚进翔北的头两年，三字经先生的“美誉“传遍急救脑外心外三个科室。

但那天，率先反对白石去现场的是他，一遍遍警告她是医生的是他，不知道是讽刺还是安慰她因这些年对家父了解甚少而失落的是他，翻旧账把黑田医生这座大山搬出来的也是他。这要是电视剧，肯定被推特上闲的要死的民众吐槽男主OOC了吧。

到底是少了容忍，还是多了关心？  
这个问题早已没有标准答案，那天的蓝泽耕作和白石惠就这样停留在那天，生活终究不是电视剧，没有倒带的机会。

而现在，白石惠与蓝泽耕作的关系发生了相当的改变，这是当初的白石怎么也不会预料到的。七年间根本不在一个科室，但每隔几天就打照面。已经不必是她本人亲自联系，无论是急救中心的小谁他统统有求必应。头部CT无限量供应，您的蓝泽せんせい还有三十秒到达战场，翔北院内包邮，冴岛用了都说好哟。

至于手上的技术，白石惠不敢说自己进步的速度或加速度比同为劳模型选手且起点甚高的蓝泽耕作快上多少，但作为急救中心的重点培养对象（“并且对象的数量还在逐年减少！“，by气到乱入的Dr.塔基巴纳），她的职场小环境显然不需要她通过一系列医疗电视剧中的非常手段去争抢病例和手术机会。七年兢兢业业的飞行，奔赴的总是最恶劣的现场，死神手中抢人头，几乎等于心肝脾胃肾各科都轮了一趟。翔北的急救中心一如刚进来时蓝泽所说，一个月的经验能顶其他医院一整年。论全科手术，白石惠在同期的外科医生中可以说有相当的自信。

但那个人总是特别的。白石惠想，无论哪方面他都是算是异类。医学部连续六年的全额奖学金至今还是他们大学的记录吧。专业以外的事，诸如医疗同行的社交是真心没兴趣，也竟然不觉得有什么必要，好歹也是个成熟的社会人呢？对待病患蓝泽一般看脑不看人，但是遇到老人家或未成年患者会格外有耐心。说铁骨柔情或许太戏剧化，但白石惠隐秘而执着地在心里偷偷加了一层滤镜。因为这样的说法很帅气，嗯。

九年的朝夕相处，再冥顽不化的石头也有软化的一天。摸清了这个人工作以及工作外的脾性之后，白石惠不再把自己放在追随仰望的位置上。道路本就不同，常年做急救的她拥有更为完善的大局观，做事稳妥，性情温良，毫厘之间人命关天的工作要不得太多激情。尖端前沿的新技术不是首要的，快速准确的预判，最大限度地利用器材与场地，协调人力交通资源——如果飞回医院需要12分钟，她就要设计出12分钟内保证患者状况的处置方案并精准地完成。并不是拾掇回一条命就好，越细致的治疗越需要回到医院完成，患者后续的生活质量也是她尽全力的目标。

至于蓝泽耕作，已经从脑外科的スーパールーキー（SUPER ROOKIE）成为中流砥柱，外来诊疗部门总归比急救中心运转得有条不紊一些：上手术，学习新手术方法，下次运用到合适的病例上，然后做研究写论文。现代医学对于脑的掌握还相当浅显，这是一片永恒未竟的沉睡森林。因此他是医者，是研究员，也是冒险家。固然也是性命攸关的工作，但脑外科的特殊性便在于那些不知名不可控的风险和五花八门的后遗症，病患和医生都必须共同承担。

因此，如今的急救医生白石惠，与脑外科蓝泽耕作，不在一支队伍却胜似一支队伍。统领五脏六腑的白石小队长和大脑有专攻简称脑攻（雾）的蓝泽外援，在急救这个没有奇迹的世界里，一步一个脚印，踏实向前迈进。


	2. “你说华山一条路”

“你说华山一条路”

转回急救前跟白石在停机坪那场久违的谈心后劲十足。这位曾经的优等生同期，现在的职场规划相谈对象，似乎十分擅长与他周旋。对她的劝告可谓落子潭中微微澜，不知道听进去多少。对她的提问得到了好像很有道理却也等于没说的回答。当下的蓝泽一副什么都懂的样子扭头离开，留给劳模小姐一抹潇洒的背影。午休时间靠在座位上闭目养神，反而又想不明白了。

蓝泽并不觉得自己当初义无反顾离开急救是个１００％的最优选。大学医学部或许可以称之为象牙塔，但大学的医院绝对不是。大学医院的外科科室更是技术与心智的斯巴达训练营。不仅要接收足够多的疑难杂症，还要有定时定量的科研产出。最重要的是，这是一座被行政体制层层束缚，资历辈分紧紧捆绑的白色巨塔，从不任人攀爬。

蓝泽耕作自幼早熟，凭借一己之力在不知人间疾苦的公子小姐们中脱颖而出，硬生生靠奖学金嗑下六年共计五千万日元的巨额学费，论天真幼稚不谙世事，实在是跟他沾不上一点边。但入职十余年的他，如今回想起多年前自己在翔北的走廊上对白石大小姐发表的观点，还是不禁感叹一句年轻气盛。

“如果白石的母亲生病了，我和绯山，你会选谁？“  
“外科医生不成为第一就没有意义。“

这些年他心无旁骛地追求技术上的第一，也逐渐明白在名为医疗的职场上，技术水平的权重比他当初估计的还要低。至于低多少，内外科，各部门，不同的上级都会带来不同的影响。明白这个现实对蓝泽来说，庆幸多过于打击。从小习惯于成为异类的他，一直有着清醒的自我定位。在金钱利益网中运筹帷幄绝不是他努力练习就能做到的事，加之本性冷淡，毫无背景，所以靠人际关系也不在他规划之内。从踏入医学大门的第一天开始，医术就成为他投入精力的唯一目标，并一直奉行至今。

看清自己只有一条路可选并毫不犹豫踏上征途，没有走弯路浪费青春，实为幸事。

作为一个生长在日本社会的成熟男性，蓝泽耕作没有时间也不屑于批判什么医疗体制行业乱象。比起这些，新鲜出炉的患者脑部fMRI图像更能占据他的思考。望向窗外的停机坪，一连串深蓝色粉色制服快速移动的身影打断了他的脑回路：急救的人今天还是老样子。

急救。  
不知道这次的患者需不需要他的支援。

急救中心是一个特别的地方。

并不是出于什么对老巢的怀旧情绪，要真说怀念也是出于对五花八门的病例的兴趣。蓝泽作为半个局外人看得清楚。那里的确单纯一些。选择了急救的医生基本上算是半放弃了专业深造的机会，一波病人救回来，安定后分送到各个科室或转院，再接下一波。长期的研究课题什么的实在分身乏术。牵扯名利的工作一少，人事关系就变得简单起来。毕竟，前有心急如焚的救援队，后有坐立不安的家属。所以急救中心的运转规律总结起来也就这么一句：能救几个是几个，谁最有空谁顶上。

急救中心是最适合白石惠的地方。

以上是蓝泽耕作的个人意见。倒不是否认他这位同期的科研能力，要说写论文做课题，一丝不苟的背书小能手简直是移动的论文检索器。然而，工作可以适应，本性却不能说改就改。跟另一位同期绯山美帆子相比，白石惠实在没多少野心，有时也表现为积极性不高，不然当初的急救中心就会有两位女医生跳脚抱怨为什么主刀的总是蓝泽了。就连最初申请来翔北，据本人承认，也是“周围的空气”替她决定的。真是服了。

另一方面的原因，则是蓝泽离开急救，在脑外摸爬打滚了一段时间后才发现的。

白石最让人意外的地方是她的迟钝。能来翔北研习并成功转正的外科医生没有蠢货，但职场上的“审时度势”，考察的并非智商也非是医疗知识。很早以前蓝泽就发现白石身上这一奇妙的冲突：明明十分在意周围的空气和做事的正当性，却会误解某些显而易见的人情世故。

比如，认为那对中年夫妇坚持给年高八十的老父亲动肿瘤手术是出于亲情；又比如，自告奋勇帮看上去就隔阂比天大的父子俩——没错，蓝泽父子本人，调解矛盾。如果当时在急救中心的护士站前，她没有一而再三地劝说父亲将想传达的事情传达清楚，自己还要花多少时间与父亲绕圈子？

——已经不重要了。哪怕是出于好意，多管闲事终究还是多管闲事。自己离开急救之后，白石估计也没少用她那错位的同理心越界，这对病患、同事亦或是她自己都不是件好事。但也是因为她天真又不合时宜的主动，自己与她才得以成为同僚以外的……什么呢？

总之，优等生白石惠，在他看来，职场上需要助推也需要保护。而急救特有的节奏是能提供她这些的地方。由田所良昭创立的直升机急救中心，依次接手到黑田和橘那里发展壮大。如今的领队白石惠历经了三位风格各异的前辈的影响，散发着现实又单纯的清冽气息。

“噢，你在啊？”  
熟悉的声音中断了他的私人思考。新海广纪端着杯咖啡走进办公室。上午的紧急手术是跟西条医生一起做的，午休过了大半才结束，下午的工作预定是在外来坐诊，新海以为没人能顶班，打算咖啡三明治简单搞定，干脆餐厅都没去。然而蓝泽出乎意料地出现在了办公室。

“你昨天不是上直升机了吗，还熬了一夜等患者醒来，我以为你已经回家了呢。啊，早知道就让你代我坐诊了，我这午饭都没吃上呢……”

话是这么说，共事了好几年，新海广纪其实不惊讶看到这位同事为了精湛医术可以牺牲休息，但是，只为等手术完毕的患者苏醒，是有些不太像他所熟悉的那个蓝泽耕作。

也不像他们之中的任何一个医生。新海发散思维地想，今早的手术说明中，得知丈夫只能选择放弃视网神经的中年妇人，她不甘到崩溃到最后含泪签字的表情仍然历历在目。患者是位平凡而受人尊敬的美院教师，这些天来探望的学生络绎不绝到令人麻烦的地步，失明意味着什么不言而喻。但他真正回想起的，是西条章的泰然自若。

他的导师轻抿嘴唇，双手交握松松地置在桌面上，沉默了一小会，开口说：“夫人，还有十五分钟。最多还有十五分钟，如果我和第一助手不开始手术，饭田先生就无法救治了。请您快点做决定。”

在新海看来，蓝泽是可以做到同样程度的家伙。而就是这个家伙，昨天竟然一个电话接了半分钟，就一阵风般地飞奔去停机坪，脑外科需要出外勤也是相当罕见。电话的那头或许是以前关照他的上司吧，但听蓝泽的说话方式似乎又不是？还竟然熬了一夜等患者醒来，什么时候变成感性派了？

蓝泽耕作瞥了瞥新海——平日里形状稳定的卷毛看起来蓬松凌乱，眼睛里布满血丝，正似笑非笑地抿着咖啡。

“你说的对。”

“啊，真的？那门诊先拜托你一下，我去餐厅吃……”

“我早该回家休息了，今天不当班。那么再见。”便头也不回地扎进了更衣室。

“……”

老巢上司的召唤能随叫随到，现同事的请求拒绝得毫不犹豫。这个人脑子里装的到底是哪杆秤？  
新海摇了摇头，不甚介意。打算坐到蓝泽那个靠窗的座位上休息，眼睛下意识扫过桌面，一张看起来崭新的表格吸引了他的视线。

翔阳大学北部附属医院   
部门移动申请书  
蓝泽耕作  
主治医师  
现部门：脑外科  
……  
签名：（空白）

Tbc.


	3. 小段子/场景发散合集

翔阳大学北部附属医院  
急救中心  
指导医人数  
激增！  
由两名，变成了四名！  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
——Dr.塔基巴纳的工作日志

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

白石惠明显感觉到自己脾气变差。  
言语上还能保持轻声轻气，行动上还能勉强循循善诱，  
然而面部表情肉眼可见地变僵，  
在灰谷插管时拖拖拉拉让患者呕吐不适的时候，在横峯拿不准基本的术后诊断的时候，在名取为了准时下班把后续跟进的工作塞给前面两位的时候，etc. 

部分关于脑细胞生物性的研究显示，人的言行习惯会不由自主地与身边的人趋同。  
简单来说，跟喜欢的人多待会越来越像他，跟讨厌的人多待也会越来越像他。  
综上，蓝泽耕作的刻薄冷漠具有传染性。她只是被传染的。 

这很科学！白石说，我觉得可以。  
绯山美帆子一个爆笑。

“哈哈哈哈！所以，蓝泽算是喜欢的还是讨厌的？”爆笑后的绯山背靠在沙发上咬着吸管问。  
“当然是讨……厌的！”  
白石想了想，又补了一句，“只是这件事上噢！他个人方面我没有什么意见的……”

？  
她只是按白石的逻辑随口一问而已，谁想知道你对他的私人意见了？  
绯山缓缓咧开了一个十二颗牙齿的笑容，呵呵呵呵……

蓝泽转职回来的前一天，夜  
白石的LINE突然收到一条消息。  
与蓝泽耕作的对话框久违地跳上了界面  
决定了。  
？决定什么？  
（未读）

………………………………………………………………………………………………

S3 EP02  
在对白石的看法上，蓝泽和绯山经常有微妙的同感——这个女人，EQ到底是高还是低啊？  
每天协调部门内前后辈上下级以及现场各部门等复杂关系，并都处得不错，然而偶尔又会天真地读不懂空气。  
比如九年后在电梯里遇到明显脸黑的牙岛，却一定要追问怀孕后的打算并迎来一记眼刀和“请你别问”的回答。   
比如九年前一而再再而三地跟进蓝泽父子间的矛盾，并还发出“真羡慕你突然发现爸爸还活着”等可以噎死人的言论。  
啧，所以说别问啊……被迫一起承担牙岛暴虐气场的绯山缩着肩膀，翻了个白眼。

S3 EP07  
急救中心的指导医们性格各异，在指导新人的方式方法上经常有大小冲突，其中，以蓝泽医生和staff leader白石医生矛盾最为突出。具体表现为：

“等一下，你说话方式也太……”  
“医生自尊心那么高有什么用。”

“那你给我找一开始就很优秀的新手来啊？找不到吧？”  
“那患者死了你要去跟家属解释是为了培育新人才导致的吗？”

“我真是后悔求你回来，早知道就该放弃你这种性格恶劣的医生。”  
“……”

这种情况在出外勤的时候：

“蓝泽医生？灰谷和横峰医生在冷冻仓库里面没法做血管修复术……”  
“灰谷，横峰，再切一次。不做的话这个患者就死了，做不做。”

“蓝泽医生？男患者大动脉损伤，但是灰谷医生还不死心在做心摩……”  
“我知道了，我会让他放弃的。”

“白石，我这里腾不开手，你去follow一下横峰。”  
“我知道了。”

“白石，蓝泽他走不开，你能帮看他们的监视器吗？”  
“好的。”

急救中心的人际关系还是一如既往地扑朔迷离。

S3 EP07：

白石小队长受伤了。

好痛啊嘤嘤嘤嘤！  
……并不会这样。

但是正常行走基本無理，脚上缠着厚厚的纱布，只能穿着老头拖鞋踢踢踏踏，努力穿梭在工作区。连赶电梯的时候，医院的同僚见她都会为她爆灯（不是）按按钮多等一会。  
急救的白石医生真是榜样啊！

白石要进手术室了，腹腔内出血，预计耗时4小时以上。

尝试推病床的手被拦下了。  
？蓝泽医生？  
要4个小时，你站不了的。我来做。  
诶，我没事的啦——  
（给你一个眼神你自己体会）  
……哦，那，作为交换我去把文书全部做了吧0v0  
嗯。

调查委员会议后。  
白石小队长主动背锅了。

严肃的女副院长知道。鬓角发白的法律顾问知道。Dr.塔基巴纳橘部长也知道。  
急救中心向来都是尽全力保护年轻医生的。从那位田所部长开始，对惹上医疗诉讼的三井和绯山，误诊的蓝泽，现场犯错的白石，到现在灰谷。

灰谷自责得昏天黑地。  
灰谷绝望地问白石，有什么他能做的吗。他什么都愿意做。

白石皱了皱眉，眨了眨眼睛，  
灰谷医生现在只要专注分内工作就好。

可是因为我的错您脚受伤了，蓝泽医生都加班了，给他也添麻烦了……  
嗯，确实呢。所以，我把蓝泽医生分内的文书都写了哦，作为他帮我上手术的交换。真的有很多呢。

那！那我来写吧！请让我来写！拜托您了！  
真的吗，那太好了，我眼睛也累了呢。谢谢你灰谷医生，那就麻烦你了噢。

旁边休息室的蓝泽和藤川看着如获大赦奋笔疾书的灰谷，无奈。

呵，真是够惯着的，连实习生的心理也要管。  
等等蓝泽你小声一点啊，白石是为了让那小子心安理得一点你也知道吧，那就不要戳穿好不好！  
没关系，那小子是蠢蛋，意识不到的。  
……= =

和蔼的邻家叔叔藤川表示不想插手了。

夜，11点  
下了最后一台手术的蓝泽回到办公室，发现灰谷君还在奋笔疾书。手边放着处理完的卷宗病例堆成小山。

还没完吗。  
啊，是！我今晚会弄完的！蓝泽医生辛苦了！

喂，  
？是！  
白石为你背了全责，你知道的吧。  
……是，真的很抱歉，都是我——  
既然这样，那就不要逃避。如果你辞职，会给她带来麻烦，其他地方也不见得有你的位置，知道吗。  
……是。我知道了。

后来的某日

下雨不飞，午休在食堂安心吃饭的白石小队长，一抬头

啊，是蓝泽医生，眼神刚好对上了。额……他会不会过来呢，会不会呢  
噢他过来了。

接下来是两人有（不）教（说）养（话）的午餐时间。  
说起来，我真的挺惊讶灰谷医生没有辞职的呢。本来我担心得不得了，一直不知道怎么说才好。小队长捧着味增汤说到。

我跟他说了不许辞职。  
？！！！蓝泽医生你什么时候说的怎么说的？！！！

说其他地方也不会要他。  
……！！！

我下午还有会诊，先走了。  
等等，喂

和蔼的藤川叔叔医生端着餐盘过来，看到一个气鼓鼓的小队长居然没有教养地在用筷子戳米饭。  
额，白石？发生了什么吗？

啊藤川医生……唉……其实是蓝泽医生啊，他！他*&（&￥￥#！@#￥  
又是孩子他爸（划掉）蓝泽那家伙惹你了啊。确实他那时说法太恶劣了一点。

是吧！我怎么跟他说他都不听啊，这个人真的是顽固！  
育儿无易事嘛——

？藤川医生你说什么啊？  
哦不不不我是说培养后辈确实是很难把握尺度啦，你也不要太责怪蓝泽了，他什么样你们俩这么多年了还不清楚吗？

来来来吃饭吃饭，要不要尝尝我的菜啊？

藤川一男，已婚。不知道为什么最近手头上突然多了一项名为和事老，干起来却像调解家庭关系的工作。

欸小遥，  
？  
你说我们有了孩子之后会不会整天吵架啊？  
（给你个眼神你自己体会）  
QvQ

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
【NETA5】下决心去加拿大后  
——白石抛了直球，类似于  
“会想念吗？”  
“会不习惯吧，以后没有你们这些家伙。”  
“那……会找到更有趣的人吗？记得你说过，因为我很有趣，所以回了急救。那这次如果在那边找到比我更有趣的对象，也会留下吗？”  
“也不是这个原因才回的急救吧。”  
“啊……也是呢^ ^抱歉，自以为是了。”  
“会留下也说不定吧。毕竟我无牵无挂，要是有机会的话，我会争取多些时间深造。毕竟是多伦多大，你也明白的。”

（总之是拒绝的话？？）

蓝泽临行前两周，最后一周工作前，bar，五人组+新海聚会，喝到兴头上。  
玩游戏：五根手指，每人说一句自己没做过的事，做过的掰手指

已经有点喝上头的白  
“那我就说……过去这一周，我没有说过谎！”  
“哇这是什么烂发言，谁知道啊！”红  
“包括工作上的交谈的话这很难吧，白石医生你确定没有说过吗？”粉  
“那，那就限定在在座的人之中！过去这一周内我跟在座的任何一个人没有说过谎，怎么样？”  
绿晃了晃神，扭头冲着粉露出招牌傻笑，眼镜滑落鼻梁，脸颊通红，“跟你们我不确定，反正我绝对没有对小遥说过谎！哈哈哈哈……咦？”   
粉（面无表情）：默默掰下自己一根手指（绿：？？？）  
红：掰手指，“这对我来说不行啦！正谈着恋爱怎么可能没撒过谎呢嘻嘻我认罚”  
蓝：掰手指。无言喝酒。 

“呐蓝泽，你跟谁说谎了！说！！”  
“哇我还以为蓝泽是唯一一个不用掰的呢！”  
“蓝泽医生说了什么谎啊？”  
“不对，蓝泽你对谁撒谎了？这才是重点……”

蓝：……  
白：……？？

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

S3 EP10  
比如蓝泽离开前最后一场大型救援活动中白石受了轻伤（脚踝挫伤之类的），工作完之后把值班丢给实习生，叫她到初诊室上药。

初诊室夜里通常不会使用，去掉日光只凭照明，让整间屋子看上去有些陌生。

“又不是再也见不到了，这不像你。”蓝  
“……”白

“？”蓝  
“说不定这就是最后一面了呢？”白  
（蓝泽抬眼）（白石：赌气脸）

“不是吗？这十年间除了工作我们也没怎么见过吧。以后不在一起工作，甚至都不在同一个国家……考虑到这些的话确实很合理吧。不是吗？”  
“……”  
“午休的时候不愿意一起吃，在洋子的酒吧遇到了总是转头就走，转去脑外科之后就更没有一起外面聚餐了，啊去年的时候，要不是庆祝牙岛小姐结婚这么重大的事恐怕也不会露面吧。”  
“……”  
“说太过了，抱歉。”

“回日本我会通知你。”  
“不用特地这么做，蓝泽医生是什么样的我早就接受了。”  
“除了你们我也确实没有回国见面的对象。”  
“……”  
“Line message我偶尔会回的。”  
“……骗人。”  
“藤川和牙岛补办婚礼的话我会尽量。”  
“那他应该会高兴得吹嘘三年吧^ ^”  
“绯山的也是。”  
“确实现在好像很稳定的状态呢。”  
“……”  
“那我结婚的话呢，蓝泽医生也会参加吗？”  
“……尽量吧。”（蓝泽OS：？难道真的有对象，还是只是问问？）


End file.
